Prank call
by Einna Dreamer
Summary: Kitty recives a strnge call and she isn't quite sure what to make of it, Rouge have wierd dreams and what has Mark got to do with everything? Oficially Discontiued, tragically ehough.
1. Chapter 1

Prank call

Kitty was the one who answered the phone. "Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters"

"Hello, is it Kitty Pryde speaking?" A strange voice asked.

"Yes"

"I've been watching you for some time now."

Kitty didn't know what to make of it. "Uh, okay." She said.

"Look outside your window." The strange voice said. Kitty did so, but she saw nothing unusual. The person on the other end hung up.

Kitty walked into the , still trying to figure out who had called and why. Sure the institute got many prank calls after everyone fining out that they were mutants, but none like this before. Her line of thought was interrupted by Kurt starting to talk to her.

"So who was it?" he asked.

"I don't know." Kitty answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"The person on the other end didn't say who he was."

"Sounds like a prank call." Bobby commented.

"Yeah, maybe." Kitty said, though she still had a bad feeling about the call.

They soon dropped the subject of the weird call and talked about other things, but later that night when Kitty was going to bed she happened to think about the call and all the uneasiness came creping back.

"Are you okay?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kitty said, shaking the feeling of and dismissing the call as a prank call.

Rouge decided not to press the subject further and both girls went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Prank call

Chapter two

Kitty woke up feeling weird, like something had changed from last night. She couldn't quite place the feeling, but something was different. She also couldn't stop thinking of that phone call. How ever much she wanted to think that it was just a prank call she couldn't. And she didn't like that at all.

Kitty was frustrated to say the least. Everything seemed to be against her. Ever since that stupid prank call nothing had gone her way, nothing. What was wrong with her? What had she done to deserve this? She didn't know. Kitty suddenly realized that someone was talking to her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay. I was just asking you if you could help me with this." The boy said. He was tall and he had black hair and deep brown eyes. He was rather handsome, there was no point in denying that.

……---……

Mark smiled to himself as he walked down the corridor. The girl was easy, she would trust him right away, just like he had been told and if her boyfriend was like he had been informed this would be almost too easy. After all, he knew exactly what he was doing.

……---……

Kitty was sitting in her room, her mind leaving the subject of the so called prank call for the first time in days. She was thinking about school and that new guy, Mark. He seemed rather nice. She also thought about Lance. He had been out of town for about a week, and she wished that he'd be back soon.

……---……

Just as Rouge walked passed the phone it rang. She answered it.

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters"

"Hello," a cold voice that she had never heard before said "is this Rouge?"

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Now Rouge, I just wanted to ask if you've had any trouble sleeping lately."

She had, ever since those strange nightmares started bothering her but she wasn't about to tell whoever it was about that. "None of your business."

"I would in your place. Well enough talking, good bye Rouge." With that the person on the other end hung up.

That was one weird conversation, Rouge thought. Who had that been? She didn't have the slightest clue. And why did he ask if she'd had any trouble sleeping lately? Well, maybe it was just a prank call and the question random, but some why she doubted that.

She decided to not tell anyone about it. What was the point anyway? It wasn't like it was something serious, just a prank call, nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

Prank call

Chapter three

That nights dream started just like all the others. She was in a endless dark nothingness. It seemed as if the darkness itself tried to suffocate her. She was trying to get somewhere but no matter how much she tried, she didn't seem to get anywhere.

Suddenly something gleamed evilly in the darkness. It reached for her, trying to rip her open. She barely ducked it's claws and it seemed to have ripped up the darkness where she had been standing.

A tiny light, clear as the day, became a point to reach in this endless darkness. She tried to get past whatever it was that had just tried to kill her, but it wouldn't let her through and she suddenly understood that this was the only way out of this endless nothing.

She once again reached for the light, putting all her strength into this. She was going to make it, she just knew. The light was just by her fingers. Just as she reached it, she felt a sharp pain in her side.

The dream changed completely.

She was sitting in a room. The room was nice, it's walls and furniture clad in colors that gave a sense of peace.

There were other people in the room to, all doing something and no one paying attention to anyone except themselves. They all seemed familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen them before.

She was standing by the only window in the room, watching the others. She felt like if they were all in dreams and she was the only one awake. But they were awake as well, weren't they?

Then she sensed it, another presence that seemed awake. But the other one wasn't in the room. She looked out the window. No one was there, not yet. But he was coming, she was certain of it. _How do I know it's a he?_ She wondered, but she pushed the thoughts away as a figure dressed in black came in view from the window.

She smiled, _He always looked his best in black but this was a little to much of it,_ she thought. Then she became confused, _How do I know what he looks best in? I've never met him before, or have I? _

The next second he was inside the room. _Weird, this place doesn't have any doors, so how did he get in here?_ She watched him as he looked at everyone in the room, then his eyes locked with hers. There was a look of recognition in them and she immediately felt guilty for not remembering him. She lowered her gaze to the floor, then she heard his voice next to her.

"Hello little Rouge." His voice had an unearthly tone that sent shivers down her spine. She looked up from the floor, her eyes silently asking for answers that would ease her confusion. Se looked at her for a few moments, as if he expected some sort of greeting, although he carefully avoided meting her eyes. When she didn't respond he continued.

"I thought you'd bee here, although I don't understand why you would come. After all I'm not after you and with all the trouble you have getting here… I just don't understand why you bother." He sighed and looked away.

Her confusion just grew. He talked like if he knew her and what he said made no sense to her. She had no idea of who he was or how he knew her.

"Who are you?" she asked. He looked at her in surprise. It was clear that he had expected her to recognize him.

"Why, little Rouge, I'm disappointed. Especially since you said you'd recognize me anywhere, anytime." He paused for a moment, then he continued "But maybe it's better like this. You may call me Death for now. One day I'll come for you and then if you still don't remember my name I'll tell you. But for now I must go, I have things to do."

……---……

Rouge woke up in the middle of the night feeling uneasy. Her dream had seemed so real, to real. She tried to shake the feeling of her mind, but it wouldn't go away.

She got out of bed and walked over to the window. The moon was shining on the grounds of the institute, nothing was out of the usual. There wasn't a soul outside tonight.

Some time later Rouge went back to sleep, unaware that the whole time she sat by the window, a figure in the shadows had been watching her.


	4. Chapter 4

Prank call

Chapter four

_There she __goes with her boyfriend, again._ Mark wasn't exactly happy. He would have wanted some more time to… prepare everything. Not that he couldn't do his job anyway, he just liked it when the job was easy because that way he would he could finish it quickly and quietly, and then he wouldn't have to be concerned about the people involved anymore.

……---……

Rouge sighed. For once she was glad that she had to cover her skin so completely. Now no one had to see that scar. That scar, she really had no idea where it came from. It had just been there when she woke up one morning. More specifically, the morning after that strange dream about that strange room with the weird but somehow familiar people.

Rouge finished putting on her makeup and went to find her roommate. _I have to talk her out of going to that stupid party. I can't even remember why I agreed in the first place. Oh, right, she wouldn't stop asking me. This will never end up good._

……---……

"Xavier institute for gifted youngsters, Kitty Pryde speaking."

"Hi Kitty, it's me Mark."

"Hi Mark"

"So, about this Friday, is Rouge coming with us?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Say Kitty, who was that guy you were hanging out with today?"

"That was my boyfriend, Lance. He has been away for a while and I'm so happy that he's back."

"Oh, that's great! I hope he's okay with you having friend who are guys though."

"He'll be okay with it."

"Are you **sure** that you wouldn't rather spend Friday with your boyfriend instead of going to that party with me and Rouge? I mean I understand if you do."

"Are you kidding? Do you have any idea of how long it took to get Rouge to agree to come along? It's probably the only time she'll ever do something like this."

"So you're still coming?"

"Of course."

"Well, see you in school tomorrow then."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye"

……---……

It was Friday evening and Kitty was ready to go to the party. She and Rouge would meet Mark outside the house that the party was in, since he lived very close and it would be pointless to pick him up.

When they arrived Mark was already waiting for them.

"Hi Mark," Kitty said, cheerfully as ever.

"Hi Kitty, and hi Rouge," He said.

"Can we just set this over with?" Rouge asked.

"Sure," Mark responded and they walked inside together.


	5. Chapter 5

Prank call

Chapter five

Rouge just didn't get it. How on earth could Kitty be up and about at this hour, especially after being up late the night before? Rouge had no idea, but sure as the earth is round, she was. Rouge threw her pillow at her annoying roommate, to late realizing how much less comfortable it would be to sleep without it. Kitty easily phased through it and continued her disturbance of Rouge's sleep.

"Can you just shut up and respect those of us who are trying to sleep?" Rouge asked.

"How can you, like, sleep now?" Kitty retorted.

"It's barely past seven am on a Saturday; most people want to sleep in a little you know."

"Oh, sorry." With that Kitty took her laptop and exited the room, most likely to go and write an e-mail to someone.

……---……

Everything was silent here, in his house. Of course this was how it had always been, silent. Ever since he had moved here. There was no buzz of electronic things, no signs of animal life of any kind, no sounds from the neighbors' apartments. This was how every place he lived in turned out in the end. That was why he moved, after a while you get tiered of the complete silence.

Right now however he had a job ongoing and for the sake of being easy to contact he continued to live here, but that didn't mean that he couldn't visit his favorite girl. Quite the opposite actually. Now that he didn't have to try to find the way to her from his current place he could visit her more frequently. He must be careful though, he didn't want her hurt. After all, it wasn't for nothing they called him Death.

……---……

Mark was sitting on the couch in his rather small apartment. He was trying to contact his employer, but so far he had had no luck. What could possibly keep this employer busy at this time of the day, and on a Saturday at that? Well, it wasn't as if he knew his employer or had even met him face to face. He had received a phone call about a good job and gotten a third of the money in advance. He had also been warned of the consequences of just taking of with the money and let's just say that those consequences had not been desirable.

He thought of last night and how well it turned out. Things were definitely going his way. Even Rouge had enjoyed herself. So what if his employer hadn't said anything about becoming her friend, she was just perfect to not make him to suspicious. After all, what good would the plan be if he was found out?

……---……

Kitty was enjoying the quiet before everyone got out of bed. This was undoubtedly the best time of a Saturday, before everyone started making noise. She had just finished her e-mail and shut her laptop of. She thought of last night and decided that she had to get Rouge to do things like that more often. Once inside Rouge's attitude had made a drastic change and although she had been a little hesitant at first she had soon been having the time of her life, or so it looked like. Kitty had also enjoyed herself greatly.


	6. Chapter 6

Prank call

Prank call

Chapter six

Rouge had successfully gotten back to sleep. Her dream was rather strange however. At first she was standing at in a ballroom in a beautiful dress. She looked around, but there was no one there. Then a figure in black came walking towards her. He stopped right in front of her, but she couldn't bring herself to look upon his face no matter how much she wanted to. Despite that she knew that he was someone she liked.

He reached out and took her hand in his. That was when she noticed that she didn't wear any gloves, but she also noticed that it didn't matter because she could control her powers.

Slowly he led her across the ballroom and through a door on the other end. The door led to another ballroom only this one was full of people. They all felt strangely familiar although she couldn't place where she had seen them before.

Then suddenly she heard a voice whisper in her ear; "So this is what you dream of. How betrayed I feel." She spun around, but saw no one. Instead she found that she was back in the first ballroom.

Then once more the guy from before came walking towards her. Once again he reached out to take her hand but this time she pulled away. As she did he started to fade and soon she was alone again.

"Better," the voice said. Rouge just stood there feeling alone and rater scared although she could not explain why.

Then suddenly the scene changed. Now Rouge stood outside the institute, still wearing the same dress. Then the front door opened and out came everyone who lived there, well everyone except for her, with a bitter expression on their faces.

Then the opening and closing of the gates drew her attention. What she saw made her gasp. It was a slightly older version of her; she was coming home to this. She watched herself walk up to the others and ask what was wrong. She got no response at first, then Jean spoke up; "Go away."

Then Scott said; "You have no place among us. Get away."

Next was Kitty "Just disappear Rouge, no one wants to see you here."

The older Rouge looked at the professor, hoping for an explanation but received only an "I'm sorry Rouge but there is no place for you here anymore."

The younger Rouge watched herself get told by her teammates, the people she had lived with for over a year now, the people she trusted, to get lost, until she couldn't take it anymore. She ran of, not wanting to watch the end of this exchange.

As she reached the other end of the grounds she ran right into someone. She looked up to see who it was, only to find the face of the guy who called himself Death. At the look of her tearstained face he draped his arms around her. She hugged him tightly, more tears threatening to spill over.

"What happened, little Rouge?" he asked his voice oddly soothing.

"I-I saw the-them drive me a-away," she whispered.

"It'll be okay. You have me, I won't leave you. You're safe," he soothed.

Then the dream changed again. Now she was standing in a dark room with lots of crystal balls floating around in midair. When Rouge watched them more closely she saw that they contained images of the different members of the X-men. At that moment she just wanted to crush them.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Death asked. This was the first time she had noticed his presence.

"Yes," Rouge heard herself answer, although she didn't even know what was going on.

"Then do it. I won't stop you, but you must know that there is nothing that can be done to reverse it." The reminder was unnecessary as he had already told her this countless times before. _Wait a sec, something's not right here. He never said anything like this before, heck, I don't even know what this is about, _Rouge thought. None the less she heard herself say; "I know. I'm sure; this is how I want it."

Then she took the crystal orb containing images of Jean and crushed it in her hand.

……--……

Rouge was awoken by a piercing scream. It was Jean. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Rouge got out of bed and hastily put on some cloths and went to see what had happened.

When she came to Jean's room everyone else was already there.

"What happened?" she asked Kitty, who was closest to her.

"No idea." Was the only response she got. Then they were all told to move out of the way so that Jean could be moved to the med bay.

When Jean was moved past her Rouge couldn't help but stare, she was paler than a ghost and her eyes were wide open, but unseeing. It was a rather scary sight. Just then, as if Jean knew that she was being stared at, she let out another scream. Every student clasped their hands over their ears against the sound. Then Jean's head turned towards Rouge, her unseeing eyes looking straight at Rouge's own. Jean then started to shiver and then she closed her eyes.

A few seconds later she opened them again and looked utterly confused.

"What's going on?" she asked.

……--……

Kitty looked at her roommate with concern in her eyes. Rouge hadn't said anything since the incident with Jean. That had been a week ago.

"Rouge, we are going to rent a movie and I wondered if you wanted to watch it with us," she said.

Rouge looked up from her book and the empty look of her eyes sent shivers down Kitty's spine. She tried really hard not to let on how uneasy that look made her feel.

This had been what the whole past week had been like. Not a word from Rouge, just that look. Kitty had tried several times to lighten her friend's mood, or at least make her show any feeling. So far she had had no such luck.

Then something unexpected happened and brought Kitty out her thoughts. Rouge gave a small, but sincere smile.

"Sure," She said. "As long as it's not some romantic comedy or something equally awful."


End file.
